Typically, frameworks have been used to provide information relating to software solutions, whether already developed or during development. Accordingly, these frameworks are typically for use by a single audience, such as a manual to a developed software solution for use by an end user when interacting with a developed software solution, or a design specification of an undeveloped software solution for use by a software developer in developing such software solution. Accordingly, the aspects of a software solution covered by the these frameworks have generally been limited in scope.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.